Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a setting system, an image processing device, a remote control method, and a remote control program, and more particularly, to a setting system for setting a plurality of image processing devices, an image processing device thereof, a remote control method and a remote control program executed by using the image processing device.
Description of the Related Art
An image processing device represented by a multifunction peripheral (hereinafter, referred to as an “MFP”) executes a process according to setting information set by a user. In addition, the MFP can be remotely operated by using a mobile information device such as a smartphone or a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant). JP 2012-199647 A discloses a technique for remotely operating a plurality of MFPs by using a mobile information device to set the same setting information in a plurality of the MFPs.
However, since a plurality of the MFPs are remotely controlled by a single personal computer (hereinafter, referred to as a “PC”), there is a problem that the screens need to be switched in order to display the setting information of the respective MFPs. On the other hand, by remotely controlling a plurality of the MFPs by using the respective mobile information devices, it is possible to display the setting information of the MFPs which are remotely controlled on the respective mobile information devices. On the other hand, in some cases, the respective MFPs restrict the remotely-controlled mobile information device to devices which are registered in advance. In this case, it is necessary for the user to use a plurality of device control devices respectively registered in a plurality of the MFPs. For example, in a case where a first mobile information device registered in two MFPs and a second mobile information device not registered in any of the two MFPs are used, there is a problem that the two MFPs can be operated remotely by the second mobile information device.